


The Long-Lost Art of Diplomacy

by misura



Category: Fire & Blood - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Book: Fire and Blood, Established Relationship, M/M, Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "Three ships, and I'll keep doing what I'm doing.""What you're doing right now isn't doing as much for me as you seem to think it is."





	The Long-Lost Art of Diplomacy

"One ship," Racallio said. "You can spare one of your fixer-uppers. It'll give my carpenter something to do. He's been moping about, complaining that I'm not giving him anything more interesting to do than repair my furniture."

Alyn glowered. "Do you have to keep bringing that up? Gods. It was an accident."

Racallio grinned. "Pity. If you were able to do it on purpose, you could probably get me to give you half my fleet. At least half my fleet," he amended, as Alyn started kissing him again.

"I don't want half your damn fleet," Alyn said in between kisses. "I want safe passage."

"You want to leave," Racallio said. "That's cold, Oakenfist. All this trouble I go to in order to make you feel welcome, and all you want to do is leave."

"All _you_ wanted to do yesterday was chop my head off," Alyn pointed out. "That's not cold?"

"I thought you were spying on me for the Tyroshi."

"You're crazy," Alyn said.

"Do you know how many people want me dead? A man's got to be careful. Two ships."

"Five," Alyn said. "Let's make your carpenter a happy man."

"I do love the good fellow, but right now, his name escapes me," Racallio said. "Also, as your very dear friend and incomparable lover, I feel obliged to tell you that you suck at haggling. Two and a half."

"What would you do with half a ship? More: what would _I_ do with half a ship? Four."

"Better," Racallio said. "See? You're getting the hang of this already. Stick around for another week, and you'll be able to haggle like a true Braavosi."

Alyn groaned. "I don't want to haggle like a true Braavosi. I want safe passage for my fleet."

"Well, you're not going to get it by offending your host."

"Am I going to get it by fucking him?" Alyn asked. "Because if not, I can get dressed and leave, you know. I've got better things to do with my time than trying to negotiate with a madman."

"May I refer you to my previous statement?"

"It was a threat, not an insult," Alyn said. "A warning, if you wish."

"Why do you have to suck all the romance out of this?" Racallio sighed. "Can't you just enjoy the moment? Here we are, both naked, both willing and able - why do you have to ruin it by bringing up fleets and safe passages and what-nots?"

"Because I'm pressing a strategic advantage?" Alyn suggested. "Three ships, and I'll keep doing what I'm doing."

"What you're doing right now isn't doing as much for me as you seem to think it is."

"Three ships, and I won't leave right now."

"You mean you'll give me one last reminder of how magnificent you are in bed before leaving me forever," Racallio said. "Admit it, as soon as I agree, you'll leave with the tide."

"Be reasonable. I can't stay here forever."

"You could if I killed you. I could mount your head on a pike somewhere."

Alyn rolled his eyes. "Yes, and then any time you feel lonely, you can look up at it as a reminder of why that is. Can we stop talking about this now? I'll give you three ships, and you'll grant me safe passage. Fine. We're agreed. It's done."

"Three ships and a kiss," Racallio said quickly.

Alyn gave him a long look. "Our last night together and all you want is a kiss?"

"Take it or leave it, Oakenfist. Or else try to change my mind. You have until dawn."

"And then you say something about my skills as a negotiator."

"Well, we'll see about that tomorrow morning, won't we?"


End file.
